Mean
by AlmostxQueen
Summary: Santana, Brittany and Quinn, why were they so mean? What made them popular? Maybe it's because they were scared. They sacrificed to be at the top and then had to give it up for Glee Club. Find out how. Brittana. Side Puckleberry and possibly Finnchel.


A/N: Okay so I just thought of this and if people like this, I'll add more chapters.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

><p>Gliding down the hall, Santana tossed a slushy aiming directly for some innocent kid who's name she didn't know, nor did she care about knowing. She and Puckerman were betting who could nail the most kids right in the face. Extra points for Glee freaks. Walking past the kid, Santana continued to move down the hallway. She didn't feel sorry for the kid. You were either popular or not. Everyone had to sacrifice, had to make decisions. It wasn't Santana's fault that they weren't tough enough to make it in. Sometimes she wondered if it was worth it, wondered if being popular was really worth all the consequences. Yes, she had determined to herself. This was her choice and she would stick with it. On the outside looking in, they got everything. The best seats at lunch, the power to dance in the middle of the dance floor at all the school dances, excused tests and passing grades even though they did nothing, and mainly, the ability to say or do anything they wanted. If they wanted to start randomly dancing in the middle of class to the Cha Cha Slide they could and would probably only seem cooler for it. But to an insider, being popular was no joke. It took a lot of work. You had to look good, at all times, you had to be mean to the Geeks and Freaks, or else you'd be seen as their friend and that would be the end of you. And worst of all, when you're popular, you're lucky to get 1 real friend. Luckily, she thought she had. Or, as close to a real one as this crazy mess would allow. They're all really a bunch of backstabbers that are as close as sisters forever until they walk away from each other for 2 seconds, just to talk about each other behind their backs. It was like freakin war. Still, Santana managed.<p>

But the worst part was, sometimes, after Santana threw a slushy, she would glance back at her victim. Not to see if they were okay. But because she knew as soon as it happened, their friends would be at their side, ushering them to the nearest bathroom to help them clean up. Usually, the few times where Santana had been publicly humiliated, it was caused by her "friends". She hated that feeling of being alone and although it may seem different, she wasn't exactly proud of what she had become. Yeah it was fun being one of the 3 most popular and exclusive girls in school, making everyone cower with fear, not having to be bumped around on the way to classes, and doing ruthless and crazy things to stay on top was actually pretty exhilarating and made her feel invincible but sometimes she wondered what would happen if she stopped faking it and how people would react if she was real for a change.

* * *

><p>Brittany was bouncing alongside Santana, in her usually, semi-peppy mood. Despite what everyone thought, Brittany was not stupid. No, seriously. Not just the whole "Not dumb, just views the world in a different way." She was actually, intelligent. She knew all 50 states and their capitals, she could do Algebra and actually kind of understand it, and she was the best fictional writer she knew. Cheerios didn't like that, though. The popular people didn't like being intimidated by her knowledge because they hated being reminded they weren't the best or highest at everything, which is why smart people were denounced as nerds. So Brittany had joined Cheerios and smarted up by dumbing down. She knew how lucky she was to be number 3 in the inter ring of popular girls, but why was the only part that needed playing the hot, dumb, blonde one? Santana got to be the sexy, (though slutty) no-nonsense, second in command, and Quinn got to be the HBIC, with the cutesy little life, and the star Quarterback boyfriend. Brittany, however, knew she shouldn't be complaining that much. Yeah, people snapped at her a lot when she said stupid things, and they talked to her really slowly whenever explaining something, but it was better than that poor kid Santana was slushying. Unlike Santana, Brittany did feel bad. I mean, they were still people and they could actually be pretty cool. But she dared not help them.<p>

Sometimes, she didn't know why she got mixed up into this, sucked into the game. But now she's stuck. Still, some of the things she did made her sick. Sick of herself and what she's become. Her life is full of vanity and lies and moat of the guys she dated were actually really gross. She walked past Santana's prey, careful not to portray any emotion. Flipping open her phone, she saw a text, and read it:

B, my house tonight?

It was from Santana. She didn't even need to see them name. She quickly typed back a yes and closed the phone. In a world where Brittany wasn't sure who to trust, she was positive that she could trust Santana the most, which was funny because most people would say that, out of the popular people, they could trust Santana the least.

* * *

><p>Quinn cackled, standing in front of Santana and Brittany as the slushy was thrown. Pausing, she tossed a snide comment at the girl and lead Santana and Brittany down the hall. Some may say it was a pretty harsh sentence for someone who was simply asking if the stunt they were doing in Cheerios practice was safe, but Quinn saw it as a stand against her and she would look weak if she didn't address the problem directly. Besides, Santana was doing some bet with Puck. Puck. That hadn't been a part of her plan. Finn was her future. Finn was her key to surviving. She just needed to hold onto him until she was announced Prom Queen and then she would relax…well, at least a little. Last year she had gone where few McKinley High Freshmen had ever been at such a young age. The top. She didn't worry with the muggled details of how, but now it was her, Santana, and Brittany. They were the most popular girls in school. Quinn mainly. Every girl loathed her but they also wanted to be like her, or at least in her crowd, and no one dared challenged her, for fear of her wrath. All the guys wanted so bad in her pants. But more than that, she had a way of making guys love her. Like genuine, bona fide love, even if they didn't know her (which none of them, not even Finn, did.)<p>

But that could all change. Quinn was a bitch for one reason. Because that was the only way she knew how to stay on top. If she wasn't, she felt she would be reduced to the lowly dorks who she slushied every day. But right now, she was jeopardizing it. With Puck, of all people. Lima's biggest hump and dump. She honestly didn't know why she wasted her time. But, there was something between them. Something that happened when they touched or even when they just looked at each other. Something she never had with Finn. With Finn, they could kiss for an hour, and she would still feel bored. He might get heated up but she didn't. There was just no…spark. But with Puck, whenever he got close to her, she had to fight the urge to rip his shirt off. He would get her so mad, and she realized it was because he didn't treat her like a princess. Everyone else did. Finn, her dad, the whole student body, even the teachers. But Puck didn't care. He would mock her status and tease her every chance he got. They would shoot retorts at each other but in the end, would end up fighting the urge to kiss. Quinn had thought she had gotten herself under control. She had obligations. Plus Finn was sweet. He was one of the few genuine popular people, which was amazing because he was the most popular guy in school. Quinn knew she really couldn't trust any girls because almost all of them would betray her,, but she could trust Finn. Of course, she only told him some things, but it still felt better. Quinn felt her phone vibrate. Anticipating a Santana pre-lunch report, she looked at it.

Q, please meet me after Cheerios practice.

It was Puck, of course. He wouldn't leave her alone. She decided to wait to answer it. Pursing her lips in a way that made her seem sweet but with a burning vengeance in her eyes that said, "Don't even go there today, bitch".


End file.
